Dernière lettre
by Yakumo17
Summary: OS. Une dernière lettre de Harry à Draco... HPDM


Titre: Dernière lettre.

Disclaimer : L'univers deHarry Potter est à JKR, seule l'histoire est à moi.

Paring : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy donc si ça ne vousplait pas que deux hommes puissent s'aimer, eh bien je ne vous retiens pas...

Ne tient pas compte du tome 6 et 7

Voila voila la première histoire que je publie qui n'est qu'un OS. Je me suis finalement lancée après avoir longuement hésité. Ce n'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça plaira...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cher Draco,

Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour besoin de t'écrire une lettre. Et certainement pas pour y dire ce qui va suivre. A vrai dire je te dis cela maintenant mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais dire, tout est tellement confus dans ma tête, dans mon esprit. Par quoi commencer ? Peut-être par les raisons qui m'ont poussées à rédiger cette lettre ?

Le monde est tellement noir, Draco, il y a de nombreux morts, des blessés à n'en plus finir. Des mères pleurent leurs enfants disparus, des pères, des frères, des amis. Le mal se renforce jour après jour pourtant il y subsiste tout de même une part de lumière. Même infime elle est là et continuera à briller tant qu'il y aura une once de bien dans tout ce que provoque le mal.

Mais qu'est ce que le bien ? Qu'est ce que le mal ? Peut-on affirmer que ce que l'on fait est juste ?

Le juste du sombre lord noir (je ne préfère pas inscrire son nom sur cette lettre, non par peur comme tu t'en doutes mais simplement pour ne pas noircir encore plus ces quelques mots de son nom) est un monde sans moldu et sans sang-mêlé. Pour nous cela est loin d'être le cas. Nous, nous rêvons d'un monde où le mal seraitéradiqué, comparable à un conte pour enfant. Mais rêver dans un moment comme celui que nous vivons ne peut que faire du bien, rassurer et apporter de nouveau l'espoir alors que celui-ci s'amenuise peu à peu.

Le juste est tellement aléatoire, l'un peut s'en servir à son profit, l'autre pour autrui. Pour que autrui vive dans un monde où chacun aurait sa place, sans aucun préjugé, où les larmes se seront taries pour laisser place à la joie et à l'amour, à la gaieté et à l'affection.

Je sais que je m'égare un peu, que tu sais déjà tout cela à présent. Je sais que tu dois te demander ce que je cherche à te dire à travers cette lettre, ma dernière lettre…

Tu sais Draco, je me rappelle comme si c'était hier notre première rencontre. Ou plutôt notre premier affrontement bien que celui-ci n'étaitpas grand chose par rapport à ce qui allait suivre après les autres années. J'avais refusé ton amitié mais c'était de ta faute. Non je ne cherche pas à t'accuser de tout et oui c'est toi qui as provoqué cela ! Non inutile de sortir ta mine renfrognée, admet-le, si tu ne m'avais pas provoqué à propos de Ron cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. Mais vu la tournure qu'a pris notre relation cette année, je ne le regrette que très peu.

Notre premier baiser, ça aussi je m'en souviens. Tu m'avais effrayé (il en faut beaucoup pour m'effrayer habituellement !). Lors d'une de tes rondes de préfet, tu m'avais surpris alors que je réfléchissais, ou plutôt que je tentais d'oublier ce que je ressentais…

Je ne rapporterais pas tout ce qui s'est passé vu que tu dois t'en souvenir mais au moment au tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes je me suis senti fondre. Et je me suis enfui parce que je ne comprenais plus rien, les battements de mon cœur. La situation m'échappait…

Tu as toujours réussi à me retrouver à chaque fois que je tentais de fuir. Ainsi a débuté une relation vraiment timide au début, puis amicale. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai craqué. C'est vraiment étrange en y repensant que deux ennemis comme nous l'étions sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre mais le destin a à mon avis bien fait les choses cette fois-ci.

Le combat approche, j'ai tellement peur… Tout le monde me croit infaillible, l'espoir du monde sorcier repose sur mes épaules. Et je suis si fatigué de tout cela, mais comme il n'y pas d'autre alternative je ne peux qu'accepter ce que le destin a prévu pour moi. Mais j'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir vivre sans épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête. Tu as été le seul à me comprendre, à te révolter contre cette injustice qui me frappait.

Tu as été le seul à voir mon vrai visage, loin de ce masque que je m'efforce de porter, le Harry sur de lui. Comme j'ai été le seul à voir le tien, un Draco pas si fier et loin d'être froid et hautain. C'est un ultime secret qui nous relie…

Draco, je sais que je ne survivrais pas à cette ultime bataille, je le sais. Pour vaincre Voldemort, j'ai découvert un sort qui le détruirait sans aucune chance de survie. Mais je dois y laisser ma vie, ce sort me tuera en même temps que lui.

J'avais décidé de me montrer plus égoïste, mais apparemment mon cœur de Gryffondor m'en empêche. J'aurais voulu être égoïste, me boucher les oreilles, ne plus penser au monde, à Voldemort, à tous ceux qui m'entourent pour ne me préoccuper que de toi.

J'ai du te promettre que tout ira bien, que je serais là lorsque le monde sorcier fêtera la chute de Voldemort et la fin de la guerre. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi d'avoir failli à ma promesse. D'avoir failli à ma promesse… Je sais que je ne survivrais pas à ce combat et lorsque tu auras cette lettre entre tes mains, je ne serais probablement plus là…

Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais dit un jour alors que nous nous étions réfugiés dans la salle sur Demande ? Qu'à la fin de la guerre, j'aimerais fonder un orphelinat bien que ce terme me gène un peu.

Un foyer réunissant tous les enfants que la guerre aurait rendu orphelins pour tenter de leur redonner le sourire et une joie de vivre propre à l'enfance. Un foyer où ils pourraient vivre entourés d'amour et sans haine. Qu'ils puissent grandir comme tout autre enfant. Mais je ne pourrais réaliser cela de mon vivant.

Fais-le pour moi. Si comme je l'espère, la guerre a pris fin à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, de nombreux enfants doivent être seuls, le cœur remplis de chagrin et les yeux pleins de larmes. Essaie de leur redonner le sourire et de faire revenir le soleil dans leur cœur.

Cette lettre semble me raccrocher à la vie j'ai du mal à me convaincre de l'achever. Mais je dois, il est temps je crois…

Draco je t'en prie sois heureux, garde ce sourire que tu me réserves et que tu n'oses montrer aux autres. J'aurais tellement voulu être celui qui te fera sourire plutôt que celui qui causera ton tourment par ma disparition. Sèche tes larmes et avance. Fais-le pour moi, si je ne suis plus là en souvenir de moi.

Sois heureux mon amour.

Je t'aime.

Harry

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco replia précautionneusement la lettre qu'il venait de relire, les larmes aux yeux. Il se souvenait...

_Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu te sois décidé à rejoindre notre camp. La tête de Ron et d'Hermione lorsqu'ils ont appris la nouvelle ! Heureusement ils ont fini par l'accepter… Ainsi que l'Ordre qui a accepté de t'accueillir._

Il se revit, riant de bon cœur tentant d'imaginer les têtes de Granger et Weasley lorsque Harry leur a apprit la nouvelle. Un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_Draco, comment fais-tu pour rester à mes côtés ? J'essaie d'éloigner tous ceux que j'aime de peur de les perdre, de les voir mourir sous mes yeux. Mais pour toi j'y arrive pas. Suis-je égoïste de vouloir te garder près de moi alors que tu devrais être le premier à t'éloigner ?_

Idiot de Gryffondor… Il n'aurait jamais pu s'éloigner de toute façon. Pas après avoir plongé et s'être noyé dans cet océan couleur émeraude...

Maintenant il était revenu au point de départ. Il était seul, l'unique personne qui aurait encore le sauver était parti. Idiot de Gryffondor qui a sacrifié sa vie pour les sauver. Tous ces visages heureux… Il ne pouvait le supporter. Avaient-ils déjà oublié leur sauveur, celui sans qui cette félicité ne serait jamais arrivée ? Mais c'était la fin de la guerre… Mais Harry ne pourra jamais goûter à la joie, ne pourra jamais célébrer la fin d'un monde noir et horrible. Et c'était pourtant à lui qu'on devait cela.

Les pleurs du jeune homme blond se firent plus intenses.

_Sèche tes larmes et avance Draco_

Après avoir profondément inspiré pour tenter de se calmer, il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main. Il irait parlerà Granger et à Weasley de ce projet d'orphelinat. Bien qu'il n'en ait parlé qu'à lui, le jeune homme blond était persuadé que Harry aurait voulu que ces deux meilleurs amis soient au courant.

Draco embrassa une nouvelle fois sa lettre. Ce sera dur mais il avancerait, pour celui qu'il aimait.

_Je t'aime Harry._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eh bien voila... N'hésitez pas à me laisser des critiques constructives, ça pourrait me permettre de m'améliorer... Mais pas que, j'accepte toute sorte de review ;).


End file.
